This type of electronic component mounting method for executing component recognition processing is disclosed in, e.g., Patent Literature 1. Based on a result of this recognition processing for an electronic component, the electronic component is accurately mounted on a printed circuit board. Further, it is general to perform instruction of an offset value relative to a rotation center of the mounting head in advance, store it in a memory device, add the offset value to a result of recognition processing of an electronic component at the time of mounting the electronic component onto a printed circuit board, and mount the electronic component.
However, with an increase in temperature of an electronic component mounting device due to continuation of a mounting operation of the electronic component mounting device, a deviation of a positional relationship of the mounting head and others is produced. Therefore, when a single offset value (a fixed value) corresponding to a deviation from a preset position (a design position) of a rotation center of the mounting head based on a result of instruction performed in adjustment of the electronic component mounting device is obtained in advance and it is added at the time of mounting the electronic component, it is not possible to cope with a changing temperature of the device, and a mounting accuracy of the electronic component cannot be stabilized.